


Пинта-терапия

by WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021), Xlamushka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff, M/M, Pet Sitting, Pet Therapy, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Puppies, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: Баки всегда любил собак, вспомнив об этом, Стив предлагает ему поволонтерить в собачьем приюте.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Низкий Рейтинг





	Пинта-терапия

Баки всегда любил собак. Даже удивительно, что Стив об этом подзабыл. Баки постоянно таскал в карманах кульки с объедками и не мог спокойно пройти мимо даже самой блохастой псины. Стив помнит, так многое помнит о нем, но некоторые вещи, как оказалось, совершенно выпали из памяти. Возможно, дело в том, что он чаще всего вспоминает их годы на войне, а там Баки было как-то не до собак. Но стоит Сэму заикнуться об пет-терапии, как Стив не слишком вежливо прерывает его возгласом: «Ну конечно! Собаки, Сэм! Собаки! Я такой болван».

Стив все же не совсем идиот. Он понимает, что привести домой незнакомое животное не самая хорошая идея. Сам он не всегда бывает дома, а оставлять Баки наедине с псом, возможно на несколько дней... Разумеется, Баки ничего не угрожает, но он пока и о себе самом не всегда может позаботиться, что уж говорить о еще одном живом существе. Решение снова подсказывает Сэм. Этот парень просто клад, когда дело касается хороших советов, и собачьи приюты всегда нуждаются в помощи волонтеров. 

Приют небольшой, существует на пожертвования, управляет им знакомый Сэма, который не против, чтобы два ветерана иногда погуляли с собаками.

Они приходят туда утром в субботу. Баки отшатывается от входа, едва заметив внутри помещения клетки.

— Черт! Черт, прости, Баки, я должен был сказать. В клетках — в вольерах — собаки. Их подбирают на улице, делают прививки и ищут им новых хозяев. Собачий приют, помнишь?

Баки замирает неподвижно, но это неподвижность взведенной пружины. Если он попробует ударить Стива, то так ему и надо. Гораздо больше Стив боится, что Баки снова ударится в бега. Господи, он же подумал, что его хотят запереть в клетку. Если Баки не врежет Стиву, тот сам попросит его об этой услуге.

Из приюта раздается тявканье. Невысокая азиатка выходит на улицу, держа на поводках сразу трех небольших псов.

— Собачий приют, — машинально повторяет Баки. Тело его немного расслабляется, он ловит взгляд Стива и криво улыбается, — извини.

— Ничего, — поспешно отвечает Стив, — все в порядке.

Ему так хочется обнять Баки, хотя бы похлопать его по плечу. Вместо этого Стив сцепляет пальцы в замок: у Баки все еще сложности с чужими прикосновениями.

Они топчутся перед дверями несколько минут, а потом все же заходят внутрь.

В первый день Стиву доверяют выгулять меланхоличного лохматого черно-белого пса по кличке Макс, а Баки достается светло-коричневый щенок Пинта с нелепо большими лапами и неуемным темпераментом. Пинта запутывает ноги Баки в поводке, когда они еще не успевают дойти до выхода. Стоит Баки присесть, чтобы исправить недоразумение, как он оказывается облизан и облаян от бурного восторга. Баки осторожно отстраняет щенка и все-таки выводит на прогулку. 

Полчаса во дворе, Макс которым гуляет Стив слишком пассивен для игр, а щенок Баки слишком бестолков, но все равно это лучшие полчаса за последний месяцы. Баки улыбается, два раза улыбается, не Стиву — щенку, его губы неловко кривятся с непривычки. Но это ведь только начало.

Стиву так хочется в это верить.

Когда их время заканчивается, Баки медлит отдавать поводок. «Приходите в следующую субботу», — говорит им на прощание администратор приюта, и Баки кивает.

Всю субботу Стив занят на антитеррористической операции. Собственно, все началось еще вечером пятницы, а домой Стив попадает на рассвете в воскресенье. Сил хватает на душ, а потом он падает на кровать и спит до половины четвертого вечера. Проспал бы и дольше, но обычно бесшумный Баки то и дело что-то роняет, а потом приносит чашку горячего ароматного кофе на тумбочку, буквально Стиву под нос.

— Спасибо, Баки, — спросонок Стив накрывает своими пальцами запястье друга. Баки замирает, но потом отвечает:

— Не за что, — и Стиву приходится отпустить его руку. Личное пространство, черти б его драли.

Они идут гулять, и очень скоро оказываются у собачьего приюта. «Зайдем? — предлагает Стив, — раз уж вчера не получилось». Баки сразу направляется к вольеру, где в прошлый раз находилась Пинта, но на сей раз вольер пуст. 

— Мы отдали ее на передержку, — поясняет администратор, — погуляйте с Арчи, он тоже парень ласковый.

У Стива тоже другой питомец — Принц — абсолютно черный недоверчивый пес. Принц шарахается от любого резкого движения. Арчи любопытно обнюхивает все кусты по очереди.

Его поводок несколько раз цепляется за ветки, и Баки приходится его освобождать. Арчи нетерпеливо вертится, так что Баки приходится его успокаивающе погладить. Баки снова улыбается. 

Пет-терапия совершенно гениальная штука.

Они разговаривают, пусть только о собаках, но это здорово — снова разговаривать с Баки. Баки даже позволяет Стиву помочь, когда в бионике застревают несколько волосков. Терпеливо ждёт, пока Стив их освободит, вместо того, чтобы резким движением вырвать весь пучок. Стив легонько гладит его по волосам, прежде чем убрать руку.

В субботу Пинта снова на месте. Щенок немного подрос, но все такой же лизучий, и Стив рад, что в этот раз они догадались купить накануне собачьи лакомства. Баки все скармливает Пинте, потому что она щенок и ей надо расти. Пинта повизгивает от счастья и крутится под руками Баки волчком. 

В следующий раз Баки отправляется навестить Пинту в среду. Стив занят, но просит передать Пинте привет и собачье лакомство.

Баки сам выходит из дома, чудеса да и только.

Он начинает лучше спать, но однажды ему снится кошмар, где кто-то мучает Пинту. Стив узнает, как легко злоумышленник бы мог проникнуть в приют, Баки уверен, что есть минимум полдюжины способов, защита у приюта ни к черту. Стив выписывает приюту чек и обещает Баки, что завезет его им перед работой. «Но ты же понимаешь, Баки, мы не можем быть уверены, на что именно они потратят эти деньги». Баки хмурится и до боли сжимает ладонь Стива. Тот не против и синяки не огорчают. Он теперь и сам немного тревожится за безопасность животных.

— Может мы возьмем Пинту на передержку? — предлагает Стив, — Пока они не поменяют сигнализацию?

Баки обдумывает предложение недолго.

— Не стоит, — говорит он, — в прошлый раз, когда ее вернули в приют, она тяжело перенесла разлуку с семьей. Это сложно, ты понимаешь.

Стив понимает. Он сам был без семьи несколько лет. Момент, когда Баки его не узнал, стал, наверное, самым болезненным в его жизни и не только потому, что Баки ему хорошенько врезал. Баки прав: жестоко давать надежду обрести дом и тут же ее отбирать. Баки кусает нижнюю губу, отводит взгляд, и Стив чувствует себя идиотом в который уже раз. Пора бы и привыкнуть.

На покупку мисок, корма, поводка и прочего уходит час. Хорошо, что Стив догадался взять список заранее. Еще полчаса уходит на формальности в приюте. К тому же администратор советуется со Стивом о модели сигнализации. И Стив рад, что они решили потратить средства на безопасность. 

Пять минут до дома превращаются в фестиваль слюней. Пинта примерно наполовину бульдог, так что это, вероятно, генетическое. Стив даже вытирает руки влажной салфеткой, когда вылезает из машины. Хотя, если быть честным, так он просто оттягивает время. Стив почти уверен, что все понял верно, но это совсем не отменяет волнения.

— Мы дома, — говорит он, опуская сумку с собачьим «приданным» на пол.

— Мы? — Баки выходит из спальни и на миг останавливается.

Пинта так отчаянно виляет хвостом, что Стив опасается за его целостность.

— Я подумал, что Пинте лучше будет с нами. Ей точно будет лучше с тобой. 

Стив отстегивает поводок, и Пинта сразу несется к Баки, смешно поскальзываясь на линолеуме. Баки приседает и ловит щенка. Пинта лает от восторга, и Баки, все еще сомневаясь, спрашивает.

— Ты взял ее на передержку?

— Я забрал ее из приюта домой. Ей нужен дом, а нам нужна собака.

И Стив пожимает плечами, словно все очевидно само собой. Даже если окажется, что он поспешил, они найдут решение. Наташа, возможно, сможет помочь Баки с Пинтой, пока Стив будет на службе. Или можно узнать в приюте телефон надежной «собачей няни».

Пинта подставляет живот, и Баки ничего не остается, как только погладить ее по нему.

— Куда мы поставим миски? — спрашивает Стив, снова поднимая сумку.

Баки поднимается с пола, Стив уверен, что только для того, чтобы устроить щенка наилучшим образом. Вместо этого Баки стаскивает его в объятиях и шепчет куда-то в шею:

— Спасибо.

Стив осторожно обнимает его в ответ и шутит:

— Я сразу понял, что вы созданы друг для друга. 

Он конечно немного привирает о собственной догадливости, но вот Баки точно заслуживает всего счастья, которое Стив может ему дать.


End file.
